Warforged
The Warforged are a player race in the Eberron campaign for the 3.5 and 4th editions of Dungeons & Dragons. They are featured in the Eberron Player's Guide and the Eberron Campaign Setting. The warforged are a new race being created by House Deneith during the Last War in 965 YK for the purposes of war. The Warforged are sentient constructs and have free will, this lead to the warforged being granted the same rights as human citizens in each of their homelands in 996 YK under the Treaty of Thronehold. "Built for a war that has ended, searching for purpose" Racial Abilities 3.5 Edition -A warforged derives its hit dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws and skill points from the class it selects. -Unlike other constructs warforged have a constitution score and do not have low-light vision or dark vision. -Unlike other constructs warforged are not immune to mind affecting spells and abilites. -Warforged are immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition and energy drain. -A warforged cannot heal naturally. -Unlike other constructs warforged are not immune to critical hits, non-lethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, death effects and necromancy. -As living constructs warforged can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as those that target constructs. Warforged can be healed by the Cure light wounds and Repair light damage spells however, they are vulnerable to disable construct and harm. However, spells from the healing sub-school and supernatural abilities that restore hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect. -A warforged takes damage from heat metal, chill metal, repel wood, rusting grasp and Repel metal and Stone ''as if it were wearing metal armour. -Strenuous activity does not risk further injury to a warforged that has dropped to 0 hit points. -A warforged can be raised or resurrected. -Warforged do not need to eat, sleep or breathe but can still benefit from consumable items. -Warforged also receive a +2 armor bonus but cannot wear robes or armor though, a warforged can be enchanted. -Light Fortification (EX) a warforged has a 25% chance of reducing the damage of a critical or sneak attack into a normal hit. -Warforged have a natural attack that deals 1d4 damage. '''4th Edition' Living Construct: Warfoged are living constructs and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. '''Unsleeping Watcher: '''Warforged do not sleep and instead enter a sort of stand by mode where they are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings and can notice events such as conversations and the movement of people. In this mode the warforged only need 4 hours until they are considered fully rested. '''Warforged Resilience: '''Warforged receive a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and can choose to take 10 on a death saving throw. '''Warforged Mind: '''Warforged have a +1 bonus to their will defence. '''Warforged Resolve: '''Is an encounter power where the warforged gains temporary hit points equal to 3+ one half its level and can make a saving throw against one effect that causes ongoing damage to the warforged. If bloodied the warforged also heals itself 3+ one half its level. Personality Warforged can have unique personality traits though, being constructs they are restircted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear and hatred like their human creators though, all warforged are incredibly reserved and pensive hiding an array of emotions behind their metallic face. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions and so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions they're not completely without them as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions. Some warforged are incredibly naive and lack introspection however, many others are the opposite and question their existence, wonder if they have souls and ask what becomes of them in the after life. The more intelligent warforged create complex philosiphies about what they perceive and learn. Though warforged can show loyalty to religions and organisations, typically they become loyal to a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they spent most of their time assigned to one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all warforged share it is the love of working and many create endless lists of goals and chores. They take pride in their work and work incredibly hard which makes them dislike idleness and failure.Warforged can excel at most tasks having a single-minded effenciency, especially in combat related roles. War and military conditioning create the foundation of warforged personalities, they understand duty, the chain of command and conflict. Due to their bodies more closely resembling males than females warforged prefer to be called "he" than "it". Some warforged adopt female names though most of their names are straightforward and are related to their job, abilities or rank. Many warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades while others seek to earn more meaninful names that best describe them. Description The warforged are made of stone, metal and wood fibres. The core of a warforged is a skeletal frame made of metal and stone with wood fibres acting as a muscular system. Covering the warforged is an outer shell of metal and stone plates. An internal network of tubes run through the warforged's body, these tubes are filled with a blood like fluid that is designed to lubricate and nourish their systems. Their hands have only two thick fingers and a thumb whilst their feet only have two broad toes. The warforged's face loosely resembles their human creators though they have a toothless jaw, heavy brow line and are lacking noses. Each warforged has a ghulra engraved upon their foreheads. Each of these runes are unique to the warforged giving them a sense of individuality. The warforged have a sexless form and are considered to be mono-gender. The warforged are able to be repaired and modified by artificers or even themselves giving them an endless possibility to their appearances. Lifespan Being living constructs the warforged theoretically can live for eternity as long as they receive maintenance and repairs. Being created in 965 YK the oldest a warforged can be (providing the campaign starts in 998 YK) is 33 and the youngest 2. Creation Newborn warforged come fully formed from Creation Forges at birth, with rudimentary language and instinctual knowledge of movement. Over the first few months they are extremely adaptable and able to learn new skills, just like children of other races. It is during this period that the majority of warforged were trained by House Cannith in the art of warfare. The Treaty of Thronehold gave a directive to the signing nations to stop all production of warforged and to dismantle all creation forges. Religion Many warforged seek out the meaning of their existence and some turn to religion for answers. Being the dominant religion in Khorvaire, many Warforged worship the Sovereign Host though many also turn to the Silver Flame and other religions. Warforged prove themselves to be useful to their religions and can take up the role of Paladin or Cleric. Notable Warforged *The Lord of Blades *Fighter/Four References Category:Races Category:Constructs